


Sans Meets A Cat

by Its_Raining_Here



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cat Puns, Cats, Fluff, Happy Sans (Undertale), Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome, but sans says fuck ONE time, let sans be happy, my bone boy deserves it, okay he also says shit, please, sans acts like a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raining_Here/pseuds/Its_Raining_Here
Summary: Sans finds a cat. Where did she come from? He's got no fuckin' clue. But he does know that cats are soft and cute and good and precious-
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	Sans Meets A Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I let Sans be happy for once, don't get too used to it.

Sans didn’t know where this cat came from. What he did know, was that she was the most adorable thing he’s ever seen.

“oh my _fucking_ god.” Sans whispered as the white and brown spotted cat rubbed her face against his boney hand.

Sans moved his other hand to scratch lightly behind her ear.

Her loud purring almost echoed through Snowdin Forest.

“ohhh my god i love you.” 

The _adorable fuzzy soft cute amazing pure creature_ meowed in response, and Sans broke out into an almost silent squeal.

Now, Sans wasn’t the guy to squeal. He was 27 for stars sake, he shouldn’t do that stuff anymore. But this cat, this _precious angel cat,_ made him think otherwise.

This was something to squeal about.

“you’re coming home with me, and i’m gonna feed you so many cat treats. i swear on my life that i will protect you from everything in this cruel world.” Sans carefully picked up the cat, cradling her in his arms.

She yawned softly, exposing her sharp teeth. Her _adorable cute amazing precious adorable (he already said that didnt he) teeth._

If Sans dropped dead right then and there, he would’ve died happy. 

“stop it you’re going to kill m-” Sans froze mid-sentence, because the cat _fell asleep in his arms oh my god holy shit this is the happiest day of my life._

Carefully, as to not wake his new best friend and companion, Sans walked home. A shortcut would scare her for sure, and that was the last thing he wanted.

He wanted this cute amazing adorable sweet little thing to sleep as long as she wanted. 

There was no doubt in his mind.

Sans was a cat purrson.

**Author's Note:**

> Alphys was totally watching on her cameras.


End file.
